A Matter of Time
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: SG1 go to a new planet, Teal'c finds a young women and they take her back to Earth. Teal'c begins to feel deeply for her...


**A Matter Of Time**

SG-1 stepped through the Stargate to a new world, Hacienda, which Earth had just opened negotiations with.  The Haciendas' were just as advanced as Earth, but had specialized in protection and defences against the Goa'uld rather than offensive weapons.  

"Greetings SG-1," a young man stepped forward.

"Hello," Daniel answered before calling out to another man.  "Pelfrek, I wanted to talk to you," he hurried down the steps to meet the greying man.

"How can Daniel be so enthusiastic?" Colonel O'Neill muttered to Major Carter beside him.

She smiled, but didn't answer as the young man rushed up to Jack and her.

"Colonel?  Major?"

"Yes?"  
"Please could you follow me?" he asked, clearly in a hurry.

Sam nodded, the man gestured down a street and Jack, Sam and Teal'c followed him to the main governmental building.  They left Daniel talking to Pelfrek in the main square surrounding the Stargate.  Pelfrek was overseer to the city and also had a keen interest in ancient cultures.  SG-1 had already been given special clip-on badges, which allowed them into most areas of restricted security in the city.  Jack and Sam were engaged with the government diplomat as they discussed terms for the mutual defence pack.  Teal'c, unwanted for such talks, was wandering the city's streets, especially the back alleys to see whether the world was hiding any nasty surprises the government hadn't told them about.  He'd just turned a corner when he heard a long, drawn out, feminine scream and because it was clearly so out of place in a normally quiet city, Teal'c tracked the sound to it's source.  On discovering his way blocked by an extensive, low, dark building, Teal'c stopped, deliberating which way to go.  A man appeared out of the door in the building directly in front of Teal'c.

"Sir!" he jumped slightly upon seeing Teal'c.

"Did you hear that scream?" Teal'c asked.

"I…" the man was clearly torn between loyalties.

Teal'c gestured to his security pass and subtlety shifted his grip on his staff weapon.  The man missed neither gesture.

"Yes, it came from the slave block," the man jerked his thumb behind him at the building.

Teal'c hid his reaction behind a blank mask,

"May I see this block?"  
"You have the clearance, but I warn you it ain't gonna be pretty," the man's eyes turned dark before he turned round and opened the door.

Teal'c followed the man inside, down a long dark corridor.  The smell of blood, urine and vomit hung in the air and as they walked deeper into warren of corridors it grew stronger.  Cages began appearing along the walls, growing smaller and rougher the further they went.  Suddenly a door appeared out of the gloom in front of them, which the man pushed open.  He held it for Teal'c, who stepped through into a room very similar to a procedure room in a hospital, except instead of operating equipment there were torture devices.  Three men stood round the metal table on which Teal'c could see glimpses of a body.  One of them turned slightly when the door clicked shut behind Teal'c.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Is this where the scream came from?" Teal'c asked, unafraid of the man's fierce demeanour.

 "What is it to you?" the man was clearly very angry as he turned completely to face Teal'c.

His overall was splattered with blood.

"I have clearance to be here and I heard the scream from three streets away," Teal'c answered calmly.

The man smiled evilly,

"It was a good scream wasn't it?  Please come and watch what happens to slaves that don't behave."

Teal'c stepped round to the head of the table to see a woman strapped to it.  Her abdomen was open to reveal a bloody mess of internal organs.  The rest of her was covered in dirt, dried blood and shredded clothes.  Teal'c could feel the anger rising inside him, but he hid his reaction behind a blank mask,

"What did she do?"

"To originally become a slave?  We don't know, a government order, but normally a person becomes a slave due to some horrendous crime.  It takes roughly 3 months for a slave to be produced.  This one has been here for 6 months," a different man answered.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in surprise before a groan from the table attracted their attention.  The woman opened her eyes and looked round the room as best she could without moving.

"I recognise 3 out of the 4 men here," she said, her voice betraying no hint of pain.  "Who are you?" she locked eyes with Teal'c.

"I am Teal'c a member of SG-1 from Earth," he answered, bowing slightly.

"Earth?" surprise flittered across her face.

"You know of Earth and the Tau'ri?" Teal'c asked having picked up on the recognition in her voice.

"Yes," she whispered.

"That's enough!" the first man who'd spoken commanded.

The woman glared at him and he backhanded her across the face.

"Stop!" Teal'c caught the man's hand as it came back for another blow.

"Slaves do not make eye contact or speak unless told to," the man argued, wrenching his hand free.

"She seems to have too much spirit to be a slave despite the duration of her stay in your care," Teal'c noted dryly.

The man glared, noting the slur on his reputation, before he picked up a needle and thread.  He proceeded to sow the woman's wound up with rough, uneven strokes.  When he was finished the men unbound her and carried her back to her cage.  It was small, barely big enough for her with a half finished concrete floor and rusty metal bars.  They threw her in and slammed and locked the door.  She lifted her head to look at Teal'c.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Lyta," she answered

"I promise," Teal'c swore.

She nodded, understanding, before sinking to the floor.  Teal'c turned, ignoring the torturers, and strode out of the dank structure and back to the government building.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed just as Teal'c entered the conference room.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to let you have that site," the diplomat shook his head.

"O'Neill," Teal'c interrupted.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"May I speak to you in private?  It is about a pressing matter," Teal'c answered seriously.

Jack understood the importance of Teal'c's expression,

"Sure."

Jack stood and followed Teal'c out of the door.

"What's going on T?" Jack asked, aware the Jaffa had been missing from the negotiations.  Daniel had been back for some time.

"This world and its government actively encourages a slave trade," Teal'c informed Jack.

"Seriously?  This creates a problem with the talks," Jack frowned.

"May I suggest that you demand the release of a slave due to their audacity for concealing the truth?" Teal'c suggested.

"You have someone in mind?" Jack questioned. 

Teal'c smiled slightly,

"Yes Lyta."

Teal'c turned back to the room and Jack shook his head, smiling, as he recognised the look on his friend's face.  He followed the Jaffa back to the conference room and Teal'c and Jack sat down next to Sam, opposite the diplomat, Emerdy.

Jack calmly asked,

"What do you have to tell us about the slave trade?"

Sam and Daniel covered their reactions well but Emerdy jerked, clearly startled.

"I don't know where you have heard such a ludicrous idea.  I…"

Teal'c interrupted,

"I have seen this city's slave compound.  One man there did mention government orders as well as showing me a slave in the midst of torture."

Emerdy slumped in his chair at this statement of fact.

"Since you declined to tell us about this disgusting practice I think we're within our rights to demand something," Jack laced his hands together on the table as he leant forward towards Emerdy.

"What?  I must apologise for the concealment.  What would be just repayment?" Emerdy was eager to please.

"I think the release of a slave would be nice, ironic justice," Jack answered.

"How would we choose which slave?" Emerdy was not expecting this answer.

"We can solve that problem.  We've already selected one.  I believe she's called Lyta," Jack reclined back in his chair.

"But she's a… a…"

"A what?" Jack prodded.

"A freak!  She doesn't belong here!" Emerdy finally burst out.

"Is that all she did to become a slave?" Teal'c asked.

Emerdy had enough conscience to look guilty.

"Alright you can take her, but she can't stay here.  You must take her back to Earth," Emerdy flicked his fingers at the Colonel.

"I think we can manage that," Jack answered.

Emerdy gestured to a woman standing to one side and she scurried off.  Before long she returned with a pen and papers, which Jack and Emerdy signed to state that Lyta was a free woman and would now reside on Earth.  Teal'c watched the signing finish, rose, nodded at O'Neill and left to retrieve Lyta.

"Gotta go, probably won't be back today," Jack told Emerdy as he rose to leave.

Daniel, Sam and Jack exchanged glances and quickly followed Teal'c as the Jaffa led the way back to the slave compound.

"Oh my god it stinks in here!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Indeed Dr Jackson," Teal'c commented from up front.

"How far?" Jack asked.

"Approximately 150 metres O'Neill," Teal'c answered.

A few minutes later SG-1 was standing in front of Lyta's cage.  Teal'c levelled his staff weapon at the door and blasted the lock off before passing his weapon to Daniel and crouched down.

"Lyta I'm back.  Lyta?" Teal'c gently shook her shoulder.

She stirred, opened her eyes and smiled weakly,

"I knew you would, you promised.  Who are the rest?"

"Jack," the Colonel answered.

"Daniel," he attempted to point to himself, but he had his hands full.

"The rest of SG-1, I'm Sam.  She's in a bad way.  We'd better get her back to Earth and see if Dr Fraiser can save her," Sam commented, noting the pool of blood.

"I've survived worse though I don't know really why, but now I have hope," Lyta hadn't taken her eyes off Teal'c.

Teal'c pulled Lyta across the cage to the door and tenderly picked her up into his arms.  SG-1 turned and quick marched back to the Stargate, where Sam dialled in the home coordinates under the gazes of the newly massing crowd.  Their eyes were fixed on Lyta and they clearly knew whom she was.  Teal'c was deliberately ignoring them and rapidly stepped through the gate as soon as it was connected.

"We're receiving SG-1's IDC transmission, sir."

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered, eyes on the Stargate.

The staff in the control room watched as SG-1 stepped through the Stargate, Teal'c carrying a badly injured woman.

"Medical team to the gate room," Hammond ordered. "Would you mind telling me what is going on Colonel?"  
"Damsel in distress," Jack started only to be interrupted by Lyta,

"I'm no damsel… well not in the pathetic way!"  
"This is Lyta sir and we have papers here to explain her appearance," Jack waved the documents.

The trolley arrived and Teal'c gently deposited Lyta on it before she was whisked away to surgery.  Teal'c was following the trolley out when Hammond demanded to see the whole of SG-1 in his office right now and Jack watched Teal'c hesitate.  The Jaffa watched the trolley leave and decided he couldn't do anything for Lyta whilst she was in surgery except make sure she had a home on Earth.  The team trouped up to the General's office where they explained to him what had happened and he needed no encouragement to allow Lyta to stay.

"How is she Doctor?" Hammond asked Dr Fraiser.

"She'll be fine, the damage wasn't that great.  She has lost a lot of blood and may be out of it for a while and we also gave her a bath as she stunk to high heaven," Janet replied.  "The strange thing was, even though all her organs were in the right place for a human, her blood test clearly showed some anomalies."

"Inform me when she comes round and maybe she can tell us more about these anomalies," Hammond instructed before he left.

"May I sit with her until she wakes?" Teal'c asked.  "I believe it would be comforting to see a familiar face when she wakes up."

"Be my guest," Janet said.

Teal'c pulled up a seat to the side of Lyta's bed and sat down to watch over her.  Janet watched him sit and, having caught sight of Jack standing in the doorway, she walked over to talk to him.

"Something is going on between those two.  I'm sure of it!" Jack said quietly.

"I think you may be right," Janet glanced at the odd couple.  "He didn't seem bothered that she may not be human.  Do you know when this started?"

"I have no idea, some time today in the few hours he wasn't with us in the talks, but keep an eye on them while she's in here," Jack nodded at the patient.

Janet nodded in agreement as Jack turned and left.  An airman took his place at the door because no one really knew that much about Lyta and she could still be dangerous despite the fact that she was unconscious and had just had major surgery.

Lyta wrinkled her nose.

**Damn hospital smell! ** She thought before opening her eyes.

**Damn hospitals!  Can it get any worse? ** Lyta moved her head on her pillow to see Teal'c sitting to one side of her bed.

**Oh damn it suddenly got better! ** She smiled.

"Hi," she croaked, throat dry.

"How are you feeling?" Teal'c asked.

"Better, cleaner, but thirsty," Lyta assessed herself.

Teal'c picked up a bottle of water, complete with a straw and handed it to Lyta, who greedily slurped at its contents.

"Thanks," she said handing it back.

"I am glad you are feeling better.  Will you excuse me?  I must inform Dr Fraiser that you are awake," Teal'c stood.

"Of course," Lyta nodded and Teal'c crossed the room to Janet.

"Lyta is awake," Teal'c told her.

"Good," Janet said moving to Lyta's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked.

"Good, thanks.  You're a good surgeon," Lyta thanked Janet.

Janet smiled,

"Thank you.  Teal'c would you tell General Hammond that our guest is awake?"

Teal'c nodded and left to make the call.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Janet asked Lyta.

"I'm not in pain and I can move without twinges, so I would conclude that was a damn sight better than my previous 'ops'," Lyta grimaced at the memories.

"Oh of course.  If you don't mind me asking, what did they do to you in that place?" Janet questioned.

"Pretty much anything, broken bones, more surgery, target practise.  Why?" Lyta frowned.  

Teal'c rejoined them.

"They would leave scars and the x-rays would definitely show knitting bones," Janet told her.

"Ah let me guess, you couldn't find any evidence of past injuries?" Lyta forked an eyebrow.

"No.  You know about this?" it was Janet's turn to frown.

"Yeah.  Did you take a blood sample?" Lyta asked.

Janet nodded.

"I gather it wasn't like a normal human's?" Lyta already knew the answer.

"No," Janet shook her head.

"Try running a DNA scan on it and compare it to an average person's genes," Lyta told her, but refused to tell her why, saying that she'd see when she'd done it.

General Hammond arrived with rest of SG-1 and they gathered round the bed.

"Thanks for the rescue you guys," Lyta nodded at the group before Hammond introduced himself.

"Hello my name is General Hammond and you are on Earth," Hammond began.  "I have documents here stating your release from slavery and that Earth is now your new home."

Lyta visibly relaxed back on to the pillow.

"I don't know what favours or strings you had to pull to do this for me, but I can't tell you how grateful I am.  Is there some way I can pay you back?" Lyta asked.

"It's funny you should mention that," Jack smiled.

Lyta narrowed her eyes at him,

"Why?"

"We would like you tell give us all the information you can about your planet," Hammond told her.

"Earth?  I can't remember much; it's been a long time… Oh you mean Hacienda!  Yeah that's fine," Lyta nodded.

"What do you mean you can't remember much about Earth?  By all rights you shouldn't know anything about this planet," Sam frowned.

"Umm I'm originally from Earth, but it has been a long time since I was home," Lyta fiddled with a corner of her sheet.

"You haven't been through this Stargate since it started operating again and it's been buried for hundreds of years," Daniel stated.

"It wasn't and hadn't been buried when I went through," Lyta answered.

"Just when did you go through the Stargate?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Lyta shrugged.

"How can you _not_ know?" Jack almost lost his temper.

"Well I was in a sarcophagus at the time and only really became aware of how much time had passed here on Earth when I heard about SG-1 and the talks set up in preparation against the Goa'uld," Lyta explained.

"Ok take us through this; how the hell did you end up in a sarcophagus?" Jack demanded.

"Ok I don't know what Goa'uld you have met but doesn't it strike you as odd that you haven't met some of the key players in some of the old mythologies like Horus?" Lyta asked, before continuing.  "That's because at the time not all of the Earth's population believed that the Goa'uld were gods and I was part of a small elite group assigned to kill as many Goa'ulds as possible.  We were also responsible for the riot, which drove the Goa'uld from this planet.  Horus was being shipped out in secret in a sarcophagus for his protect, I heard about it and managed to kill him before he left Earth but I had to hide in the sarcophagus to avoid detection.  I don't know what happened after that until the people of Hacienda found me."

"You're saying that you're from ancient Egyptian times?" Daniel asked, but Lyta didn't bother to answer, as it was obvious.

"They probably put the sarcophagus into deep stasis and took it to Hacienda for safe keeping," Sam explained.  "But that doesn't explain why you weren't found out when they got there."

Lyta shrugged as Dr Fraiser came over.

"Can I suggest you let my patient have a respite?  She's only just come round from major surgery and you can get more information out of Lyta when she's rested.  I'm running a DNA scan on her blood sample at the moment, on Lyta's suggestion I might add, and I'll call you when I have the results," Janet took one look at Lyta and ushered the people away.

General Hammond nodded,

"Please explain your results as soon as possible Doctor.  We will leave you to rest now Lyta."

"Thanks," she smiled weakly.

General Hammond, Jack, Sam and Daniel filed out, leaving Teal'c standing by Lyta's bed.

"You too Teal'c," Janet motioned at him.

"Can he stay for a little while please?  I don't feel tired, just weak and I get bored really quickly," Lyta pleaded with Janet.

"Alright, so far as it's not too long and you do nothing tiring," she told them before walking off.

**Tiring huh?  I don't think I can muster up that much strength just yet but just you wait! ** Lyta thought as she looked at Teal'c and smiled.  **Lyta bad girl stop it! **

"Sit down or I'll get a crick in my neck staring up at you," she advised Teal'c.

He bowed slightly and sat before saying,

"Why did you wish me to stay?"

"You were still here after the others left, I could ask you the same thing!" Lyta pointed out.

Teal'c didn't answer and Lyta knew she'd have to do most of the talking to get anything started.

"Alright I wanted _you_," shestressed.  "To stay because I wanted to ask you why you promised to get me out of there.  Many people have come and gone over the months and done nothing, yet I barely spoke two words to you and you saved my life.  Why?"

**Ok possibly a little deep to start with Lyta!  Way to go! **

"To start with I wanted to help because when I heard your scream it was wrong," Teal'c said in his normal factually way.

"But…?" Lyta injected into the silence.

"Then I saw that place, you, your pain and I could not just turn away, so I gave my promise," Teal'c answered honestly.

"Would you have helped anyone?" Lyta asked.

"Yes," Teal'c didn't hesitate.

"Oh," Lyta said in a small voice while thinking,

**Well what did you think he'd say?  No I'd just rescue you!  Idiot! **

Teal'c stood,

"I think I should leave you to rest."

Lyta nodded, a little sad but then he leant forward and whispered,

"Not everyone and nobody that quickly."

Suddenly he was gone, but Lyta didn't mind and she had a huge smile on her face when she shut her eyes to sleep.

Janet knocked on General Hammond's door.

"Come in," his voice sounded from within the room.

Janet open the door, stepped through and closed it behind her.

"General I have the results from Lyta's DNA test," Janet opened up the file and handed to Hammond.

"Doctor please explain this to me," he said after a few moments.

"Well sir the top picture shows a normal human DNA strand, but the second one is Lyta's.  As you can see the second one is far more complex with three double helixes instead of just one," Janet explained.

"What does this mean?" the General looked up from his study of the pictures.  "Do I have a potentially dangerous person residing in this base?"

"Lyta will clearly be capable of more things, possibly telekinesis or telepathy, but I don't know if she is dangerous," Janet shook her head.  "Sir even though there is no evidence to support it I feel that Lyta won't be a threat to base security, because she seems to be a stable person with a full range of human emotions."

"How did you work that out?" General Hammond asked.

"Well sir, she has shown gratitude towards us as her saviours, she was suspicious at one point and showed some awkwardness when telling us about Earth being her home," Janet listed the points and was about to list another, but closed her mouth.

"Doctor Fraiser if you are holding out on me I won't be pleased," the General noticed her brief stop.

"Jack and I have noticed a closeness growing between Lyta and Teal'c," Janet felt a bit ashamed for saying this when she really had no right to.

General Hammond looked slightly surprised, but then he remembered the meeting with SG-1 and Teal'c had been unusually forceful in his appeal for Lyta to stay.  Maybe something was happening between them but there was nothing he could do about it, because if ever asked he didn't know they existed as they could be categorised as aliens and the U.S. army does not believe in aliens.

"Let me go!" Lyta's voice could be heard down the corridor.

Jack and Teal'c rounded the corner to find Lyta up, out of bed and struggling with the airman.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"I want to use the ladies' room and he won't let me!" Lyta glared at the airman.

"There is a perfectly useable bed pan over there," the airman insisted.

"I am not using that!" Lyta snapped.  "I may not be fully healed but I have god damn dignity!"

"Whoa back up there," Jack stepped between the two and pushed them apart.  "Ok what we'll do is this; I find you a female airman," he pointed at Lyta.  "And you chill," he stared at the airman.

"Yes sir," he nodded and took up his post again.

Lyta glared for a moment later before turning to Jack,

"Well I can't hold it indefinitely!"

Jack mock saluted her,

"Ma'am."

Lyta smiled,

"Thanks."

"Better," Jack said as he turned to the phone.

"What are you doing out of bed?  It has only been three hours since you had surgery and I do not believe you should be walking around in your condition," Teal'c stated.

Lyta sighed,

"I'm fine, really.  Look."

She went to show him the healed wound, but stopped when she realised she was wearing a gown and would flash Teal'c if she did.

"Umm…" Lyta suddenly found the floor very interesting so she missed the slight smile on Teal'c's face as he realised what would have happened.

"Sir you wanted me?" a female airman appeared in the doorway.

"Lennox, glad you're here.  Got a little job for you," Jack wheeled her around to face Lyta.  "This is Lyta and she needs to be accompanied to the washroom."

Lyta rolled her eyes,

"Actually I need guarding on my trip to the toilet, not that I need help to do anything."

"Oh right.  That's fine sir," Lennox gestured Lyta out the door.

"At last!" Lyta exclaimed causing her guard to smile as they left.

"What you smiling at T?" Jack asked, the smile still on Teal'c's face.

"Nothing O'Neill," Teal'c answered.

"Ok I've work out something's going on between you two.  What the hell's going on?" Jack demanded.

"Between who?" Teal'c deliberately avoided answering.

"Lyta and you," Jack ground out, aware Teal'c was trying to wind him up.

Teal'c's smile faded, as he grew serious and thought about the question.  In all honesty he didn't know how to answer the question, but he knew what he wanted.

"I cannot answer that completely but I believe that I am beginning to become attracted to her," Teal'c replied.

"But you barely know her," Jack pointed out.

"I am aware of that O'Neill," Teal'c understood where his friend was coming from.

Jack sighed,

"Fine have it your way.  All I'll say is good luck."

"Thank you," Teal'c bowed slightly.

Janet appeared through the doorway, back from her talk with Hammond and she caught Jack's last remark.  Eyeing them suspiciously, she crossed over to them and proceeded to tell them about Lyta.

"Speaking of which, where is my patient?" Janet caught sight of the empty bed.

"Not patient, she went to the toilet," Jack answered.

"She shouldn't be up in her condition, she's just had major surgery," Dr Fraiser started to get cross.

"I believe she is feeling better and that her wound is healed," Teal'c interjected.

"How would you know that?" Janet whirled on him.

"She attempted to show me which she wouldn't have done if she'd was lying," Teal'c explained.

"Attempted?  What does that mean?" Janet picked at his words.

"She is wearing a medical gown and I believe she became embarrassed at the lack of underwear," Teal'c smiled slightly.

"Oh," Janet said.

"_Oh,_" Jack realised what Teal'c had been smiling at.

"Oh?" Lyta asked as she walked back in.

"Ah," Jack answered.

"Oh ah?" Lyta's eyebrows rose.

"Oh ah oooooh," Jack replied, teasing.

"Ahhhh oooooh," Lyta teased right back.

"Children stop it," Janet butted in.

"Spoilsport," Lyta muttered under her breath.

"First Lyta what are you doing out of bed?" Janet turned the full force of her stare on Lyta.

"I'm better, I swear," Lyta rolled her eyes.

"Come on then show me this miracle healing," Janet gestured at the bed.

Lyta sighed following Janet to the bed and sat down.  Janet pulled the curtain to block the men's view and Lyta showed her a new, pink scar.

"What the…?" Janet exclaimed.

"See I told you I was better.  I gather you have the results from my DNA test and that explains this," Lyta secured her gown.

Janet nodded, her mind working over time as she realised what this could mean for medical research, for hundreds of people round the world…

"Hey I'm not a lab rat," Lyta snapped her fingers at Dr Fraiser.

Janet jerked as it was like Lyta had read her mind and reached a conclusion before she had.

"So can I go now?" Lyta asked.

"Well you'll have to have a guard with you at all times until we're sure of your motives," Janet told her.

"Fine.  Can I have some clothes?" Lyta glanced at her attire.

"Of course.  I'll just go and find you some," Janet pulled back the curtain and walked off.

"So what's the verdict from the Doc?" Jack asked.

"Free to go, just waiting for some clothes and I'll be needing a handy guard," Lyta shrugged.

Jack pointed at the airman outside, but before he could speak Lyta shook her head.  Clearly the man hadn't made a good impression with her.

"I will accompany Lyta around the base O'Neill.  There is no need to use up someone else's time," Teal'c solved the problem.

Lyta nodded her agreement and smiled.  Jack shrugged, it didn't matter, but Teal'c had never jumped at the chance to guard duty before.  He didn't know if this woman was clouding his friend's judgement and to him Lyta wasn't that attractive.  Janet came back with some clothes, base issue trousers, T-shirt, jacket and boots as well as the necessary underwear and handed them to Lyta, who thanked her and disappeared off behind the curtain to get changed.  Jack told the airman standing guard to get back to his original duty.  Five minutes later Lyta appeared and twirled for them and Jack was forced to revise his opinion of Lyta, so ok maybe she could look good in army slacks, but he didn't think Lyta met up with Teal'c's taste in women.  Jack glanced at his friend and scrubbed his last thought.

**I wonder if Lyta can read him as well as I can?  If she can then she'll know that he fancies her. ** Jack flicked his gaze back and forth between the two.  **Ok if Teal'c drooled then he would be and Lyta definitely knows! **  

Lyta smiled, 

**Ok so far so good cause I think he likes me!  Whoa girl since when did you get so flirty? **

"So where now?" Lyta asked.

"To General Hammond," Jack answered.

Lyta nodded,

"After you."

Jack opened his mouth in reply but shut it again when Lyta fell in beside Teal'c.  He didn't want to follow them anywhere and see anything going on.  Jack quickly turned out the infirmary and started off for Hammond's office, Teal'c and Lyta trailed behind comfortable with each other in their silence. 

"If you could read this for me and then fill in the blanks that would be most appreciated," General Hammond handed Lyta a folder.

"Where am I meant to read this?" Lyta asked.

"I have allocated a room for you for the duration of your stay at the base," Hammond handed Jack the key.

"Righty-oh," Jack answered and led her to her room.

"Here we are," Jack opened the door.

"Thanks," Lyta said as she walked in and surveyed the room.  "Oooh a T.V."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at that statement.  As far as he was aware Lyta had never seen a T.V. before, yet she seemed very happy that she had one.

"I'll leave you to it," Jack said on his way out, passing the key to Teal'c, and shutting the door behind him.

Lyta dumped the folder on the table and swivelled the chair round until the back faced the table.  Folding her legs up she sat on the chair and opened the folder before glancing up at Teal'c,

"You don't have to stay, you know.  This could get really boring."

"I said I would stay," Teal'c answered as he sat down opposite her.

Lyta watched him for a moment before saying,

"Well if you can think of a way to help then go ahead, but…" Lyta shrugged, gesturing at the papers.

"I will see if I can discover a method of assisting you Lyta," Teal'c answered, frowning slightly.

"Thanks," Lyta muttered.

An hour later Lyta threw down the paper she was reading in disgust.

"What is the matter?" Teal'c asked.

"My brain is suffering from an overload of information," Lyta answered, her head resting on her arms.

"Perhaps you are trying to take too much in at once," Teal'c told her.

Teal'c gathered the papers up that Lyta had left scattered around the table and sorted them into chronological order.

"Yeah but I have to do something to repay you guys," Lyta replied, lifting her head slightly to rest her chin on her arms to watch him.

"You are, but you are allowed to take a break," Teal'c advised.

"Maybe but I feel I should be doing something to help," Lyta answered.

"May I suggest you try to catch up with what has happened on Earth since you left to attempt to blend in if you are going to live here?" Teal'c suggested.

"Wow great idea," Lyta swung off her chair, grabbed the T.V. remote, and turned it over in her hands.

"Ok how does this work?" she asked.

"Did you have anything like that on Hacienda?" Teal'c asked, having watched her try to puzzle it out.

He stood and pressed the correct button on the remote.

"Umm something but it didn't cover all this," Lyta's eyes were fixed on the screen as she plonked down on the bed.

Teal'c sat back down and sorted through the papers.

"They don't seem to have told us that," Teal'c stated.

"Write it down then," Lyta answered.

"Can you take in two things at once?" Teal'c asked a paper in one hand.

"Hey I'm a woman, I can multi-task," Lyta grinned at him.

Teal'c nodded and began to read information out and Lyta told him whether she thought it was true or not.

"No biological weapons," Teal'c read out.

"Huh yeah right!" Lyta snorted. "Top secret government development scheme on that and I believe they had built a bomb rocket thingy."

"How did you know about that if it was top secret?" Teal'c enquired.

Lyta froze and realised she should have been more careful.

**Damn, shit, bollocks.  What the hell am I going to tell him? **

"It could take awhile for me to learn about Earth," Lyta avoid the question. "Perhaps you should go."

Teal'c stared at her for a minute then he got up and left and locked the door behind.  Lyta listened to the lock click and Teal'c walk down the corridor before she bashed her head with the remote.

**Stupid girl!  Stupid girl! **

She hadn't wanted to lie to him and burn the carefully erected bridges between them, but she'd done it in one fell swoop.  Lyta looked up to see the papers still on the table and turning off the T.V. she was resolute; she would finish this.  She opened the folder and began to read.

**I _will _make it up to you. ** she thought and several hours later she had finished.

Getting up, she gathered up the papers and walked to the door, which she knocked on.

"Yes?" the airman said from outside.

"I've finished doing what General Hammond asked me to do.  Should I go see him or is he going to come down to see me?" Lyta asked politely.

The airman unlocked the door,

"I suggest you go to see him."

"Can you show me where please?" Lyta enquired, aware the man would be coming anyway.

The airman nodded and Lyta stepped out of the room and the man shut it behind her before leading her up the corridor to the elevator.  Five minutes later Lyta knocked on Hammond's door.

"Come in," he called.

Lyta opened the door and stepped through,

"I've finished the updating these papers on Hacienda."

"Thank you," General Hammond said as Lyta put the papers on his desk, then he caught sight of the airman.  "Wait outside."

"Sir," the airman nodded and shut the door.

"I didn't expect this so soon," Hammond began.

"Got an all clear from Doctor Fraiser so I started work," Lyta shrugged.

"Can you explain this to me?" Hammond opened up her medical file.

"Ah yes that," Lyta started.

"You're the one who told Doctor Fraiser to run the test," General Hammond pointed out.

"Yes I want to come clean about my past but it got me in trouble on Hacienda," Lyta explained.

"I can't guarantee you anything," Hammond told her.

"I know," Lyta sighed.  "I gather you have heard of Nirrit?  Well she was still doing her experiments for the perfect host back on Earth all that time ago and I was part of a small group of test subjects that survived our transformations." 

"You were changed at this level?" General Hammond waved the piece of paper showing her DNA structure.

"Yes," Lyta indicate agreement.

"What has this given you in terms of abilities?" Hammond asked.

"What you mean like do I have lightning quick reflexes?" Lyta grinned.  "Well I heal quicker, I can do things that would hurt ordinary humans like jumping off a tall building and sometimes I just seem to know what people are thinking."

"Is that all?" General Hammond tried not to sound disappointed.

"Hey I could still develop more skills you never know," Lyta explained.  "Nirrit hadn't really discovered anything major back then."

"Well thank you for the papers, I will read them ASAP," General Hammond nodded at the file.

Lyta nodded back, recognising the dismissal,

"Do I still need a guard?"

"I would like you to have one but feel free the walk around the base," Hammond told her.

"OK," Lyta sighed before she turned and left.

Lyta was on her way back to her room when the siren sounded and she turned to her guard,

"Can I go see what's going on?" 

"Yes, but stick by me, you mustn't wander off," he told her.

"'K," Lyta agreed and the guard led her to the control room.

"Unauthorised off world Gate activation."

"We're receiving SG-7's IDC transmission, sir."

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered.

SG-7 stepped through the Stargate along with several staff weapon blasts.

"General close the iris and lock the 'gate room down," one man shouted.

"You heard him sergeant," Hammond said and the iris closed behind SG-7.

"What the hell's going on?" General Hammond directed this at SG-7.

"We got attacked by a patrol of Jaffa and we think they had an ashrak with them because something we couldn't see was gaining the upper hand over us," the commanding officer reported.

"Do you realise you could have brought that thing back with you?" Hammond glared at them.

"Yes sir, but I thought keeping us alive was the best option," the man gestured at his team.

Lyta had been studying the gate room quietly when she noticed a small pressure dent in the ramp floor.

"General I think the ashrak is standing on the ramp," Lyta said softly, her eyes never leaving the spot where the ashrak was standing.

"How can you tell?" Hammond asked, immediately on the alert.

"A small dent and I just know that there are 12 people in that room; 7 airmen, 4 members of SG-7 and an extra person," Lyta answered.  "Will you let me go in there General?"

"How can you do anything to help?" Hammond asked.

"I can probably sense him…it and if I died what would you lose?" Lyta told him.

"How do I know you aren't in league with this ashrak?" the General queried.

"You don't I suppose," Lyta shrugged.

"I believe she is not," a voice behind them said.

They turned to see Teal'c standing behind them.

"Why do you say that?" Hammond asked.

Teal'c looked straight at Lyta,

"I trust her."

"You barely know me," Lyta whispered.

"It's good enough for me," General Hammond answered.  "How are you going to get in there?" 

"There is a conference room above this," Lyta told him before asking for a knife.

"A knife?  Why not a gun?" Hammond asked as her guard went to get her one.

"Well I'm not sure I'm good enough a shot to not hit one of your men by mistake," Lyta answered truthfully.

The airman reappeared with an army issue knife and he handed it to Lyta, who tucked it into her boot.

"Ask them to watch themselves as there will by a short shower of glass," Lyta advised as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Mind yourselves people," General Hammond told them as he gestured up above his head.

They looked up to see Lyta, who smiled at them and punched a hole in the glass.  Lyta then used her foot clear a hole big enough to let her through, before she climbed up on to the lip of the window.  She eyed the ground before jumping and when she hit the ground Lyta rolled over and to her feet into a crouch.

"Stay still everyone," Lyta instructed as she narrowed her eyes.

Sweeping the room with her gaze she searched for the unwanted presence as she pulled the knife free and stood.  Something tugged at her senses from the corner of the room and she walked towards it cautiously, knife held at the ready.  Lyta felt the ashrak move, striking at her and she dodged to one side before she propelled the man into the centre of the room.  Following swiftly after him they proceeded to spar, knife clashing with dagger, both seeking an opening in the others defence.  Suddenly a cut bloomed across Lyta's left cheek and her hand snaked to her face to feel blood welling up.  Hissing she bodily struck the ashrak forcing him back towards the ramp, where he tripped backwards with the steps with an audible crash, but Lyta did not press her advantage.  Instead she threw her knife at him and it pierced the technology making him invisible and as he flicked into being, Lyta punched him solid across the face making his head snap back with the force, knocking him unconscious.

"General he's all yours and he's alive," Lyta nodded at the control room as the airmen disarmed the ashrak.

"Thank you Lyta," Hammond said.  "For this I think I am prepared to let you wander round the base without a guard."

"Thanks," Lyta smiled, but the smile faded when she noticed Teal'c was no longer standing in the control room.

Lyta walked out of the gate room and started off towards the commissary and food.

Lyta glanced round the commissary, her hands full holding a tray, to find an empty seat.  Being kept in virtual isolation had taken its toll on Lyta as she sat down at an empty table because she now had little confidence to talk to strangers.  She picked up her fork and dug in to her macaroni cheese, which she was half way through when Teal'c sat down opposite her with his own dinner.  Swallowing hastily she greeted him,

"Hello."

He nodded at her before saying,

"It was brave of you to do what you did."

Lyta shrugged,

"I wanted to help."

"Was that all your motivation?" Teal'c asked.

"No," Lyta shook her head as a blush started to redden her cheeks.

Teal'c smiled slightly,

"I have asked General Hammond what he considers doing with you now."

"What did he say?" Lyta questioned, her curiosity aroused.

"I believe he wishes for you to help us in the negotiations with Hacienda as you have provided us with much valuable information that the world had not told us about," Teal'c informed her.

Lyta grinned,

"I'd like that."

"We would not ask you to go back there if you do not wish to," he told her in all honesty.

"I know that and please don't think that I wouldn't be happy if I never saw that stink hole of a planet again, but there is much that I'd like to put right," Lyta tried to allay some of Teal'c's worries.

"I will inform General Hammond of your decision after we have eaten," Teal'c said.

Lyta nodded, fork already on the way up to her mouth.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"As I'll ever be," Lyta replied tugging her jacket on.

"Let's go then," Jack motioned her up the ramp.

SG-1 with Lyta in tow stepped through the Stargate to Hacienda, where a crowd had gathered round the Stargate to see what would happen as the team had left somewhat hastily.  Emerdy was standing, with his guard, in the crowd and stepped forward to greet them.

"I am pleased to see you have returned and I wish to… say…" he faltered when he saw Lyta.

The crowd began whispering about her appearance with the aliens and those that had been there when Teal'c had carried her through the Stargate, started to speculate.

"Hello Diplomat Emerdy," Lyta smiled slightly.

"I…" Emerdy gaped.

"I have been requested by Earth's government to become a liaison between our worlds and I willingly accepted.  As most of you know Earth is my original home and though Hacienda took me in all those years ago, I will not be sorry to go home," Lyta announced to the multitude.

The mass, which had fallen silent to hear her words, now began to whisper among themselves.  Jack laid a hand on Lyta's arm in warning not to stir the crowd up too much and she nodded slightly in agreement.  Emerdy lifted up a hand to draw attention to himself before he cleared his throat nervously,

"Please do not make a spectacle Lyta.  It is not wise."

Lyta made no move and all eyes were drawn to the diplomat.

"I… Would you come with me?" he drew himself up, but his eyes pleaded.

"Sure," Jack walked over to the diplomat, effectively breaking the tension.

"Thank you," Emerdy sighed before turning and walking back to the government building.

His guards preceded him to clear a path and SG-1 followed him.  The crowd watched them go in silence until someone called out to Lyta.

"Do you remember Nroube?  We haven't forgotten, Lyta, and we will avenge him," the male voice shouted.

Lyta stiffed slightly but continued walking and SG-1 kept quiet whilst they were still within the hearing range of the crowd, but as soon as they were alone Jack asked whom Nroube was.  Lyta told them that some time back she had been attacked and she had killed him, Nroube, in self-defence, but no one had believed her and she had been put into slavery as punishment.  They arrived at the building and proceeded with the negotiations that they'd started almost a week ago.  Almost 5 hours later they reached an agreement, which benefited and pleased both sides and the contracts and such were signed.  Lyta offered to show the team round the local beauty spots and they gladly accepted, needing to stretch their legs.  She showed them to a secluded fountain, a grove of blossoming trees and a view of the city, which was breathtaking.  From their vantage point they could she a huge mass of people gathering at one point in the city but Lyta told them how to get back to the main square from where they were without having to negotiate through the throng and tried to take her leave of them, but Teal'c insisted on accompanying her.  When she asked why he told her that he didn't believe it was safe and she had laughed and told him that it never was.

"Really you don't want to come with me.  It won't be very exciting," Lyta told him but he was not to be put off.

Lyta shrugged and they set off to find some of Lyta's old friends, who still lived in the city.  Following Lyta, who took him through some back streets to the residential area of the city, Teal'c enquired about her life, which she answered before asking him about his.  They were walking down a street of terrace houses when a shot rang out and a bullet pinged off the wall next to Lyta.

"Shit," Lyta swore as she vaulted the wall with Teal'c.

"Did you see anybody?" Teal'c asked drawing his zat gun.

Lyta shook her head then she peeked a glance over the wall.  Another shot was fired and Lyta ducked.  The bullet hit the wall where she'd been.

"He's on the roof of the house with the blue door almost directly opposite," Lyta told him.  "I'll give him something to shoot at and you take him out."

Teal'c nodded and Lyta moved further down the wall before popping up into sight.  Teal'c levelled the zat over the wall and shot the man on the roof who was standing in full view.  They both straightened up to see the man fall backwards off the roof and a few seconds later a crunch was heard.

"Well at least that's…" Lyta was interrupted by another shot, this time from behind them.

This time they flattened themselves against the house.

"Yea gods!  Stop shooting at me!" Lyta muttered.

"He is on the roof of this house.  We cannot reach him from here," Teal'c informed Lyta.

Lyta frowned as she eyed the houses in the street,

"Something's wrong.  Nobody's come out to investigate the shots yet.  Where the hell is everyone?"

"It is possible that they are present at the gathering we witnessed earlier," Teal'c suggested.

"Good point," Lyta nodded but stopped as they heard the crunch of feet on the roof tiles above them.

"We will be in range of his weapon in a moment without him present a target," Teal'c told her.

Lyta turned to look at the door behind her.  She backed up a little before her foot connected solidly, over the lock, on the door, knocking it down.  Smiling, she darted inside and Teal'c followed her down the hall to the kitchen, where Lyta glanced round prior to hefting a big, heavy chopping board at the window, smashing it.

"Upstairs," Lyta whispered, gesturing back towards the hall.

Teal'c frowned slightly, trying to understand what she had just done.

"Trust me, I know my houses," Lyta searched his face, willing him to believe in her.

Teal'c inclined his head and turned back down the hall.  Quietly they walked up the stairs, but Lyta pushed passed Teal'c at the top and led him into a room at the back of the house.  Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her choice of rooms, a bedroom, and watched as she ran her hands over one wall.

"Ah," Lyta said as her fingers found and sprung a hidden catch.

A section of the wall creaked before shifting outwards to reveal a hidden closet.  Lyta peered inside then, signalling to Teal'c, she stepped into the darkness.  He followed her in to find that the space was just big enough for two people, but he was standing close enough to Lyta that he could feel each breath that she took.

"Ready?" Lyta whispered.

"Yes," Teal'c answered.

Lyta pushed a small lever down and the movable section swung back in place.  They remained silent in the darkness while they listened to people tramp into the house and search for them.  Men came into the bedroom and Lyta stiffed, but Teal'c laid a hand on her arm to reassure her.  Lyta mentally thanked the gods that it was dark as she was now grinning like an idiot, merely because he had touched her.  The men the bedroom and went downstairs but didn't leave the house.

"Crap," Lyta swore softly.

"We are trapped," Teal'c stated, just as quietly.

"Not necessarily.  There should be another lever in here somewhere that opens up a passage which runs to the next house," Lyta told him, running her hands down the walls beside her.

Teal'c moved his hands over the walls beside them as well before they both leant forward at the same time to check the wall behind each other and they ended up pressed against each other.  

"Nothing here," Lyta said, voice slightly muffled by Teal'c's chest.

"I believe I have the lever," Teal'c told her, hands on the wall behind her, just below waist height.

"To release it you have to pull it up and outwards," Lyta instructed.

Teal'c attempted to but Lyta was in the way, so he moved backwards a fraction of an inch to the wall behind him, taking Lyta with him.  Again he tried the lever, but again no success.

**Please stop doing that! ** Lyta thought, staring at Teal'c.  **My arse can only take so much. **

"I'm still in the way," Lyta muttered, trying to think of a solution.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," Teal'c advised her.

Lyta obeyed without thinking but then said,

"Why?"

Teal'c smiled in the darkness before slotting an arm round the back of her legs, just under her rear and lifted.  Lyta swallowed a squeak and bit her lip to stop herself saying anything incriminating, though her brain went into overtime.  She was also forced to press her legs down the side of his hips and legs rather than wrapping his legs round his waist.  With his free hand Teal'c pulled the lever up and out and the wall of the wall behind Lyta swung backwards, with a loud groan.  Both froze and listened out for movement downstairs.  The men had heard and quickly trooped up the stairs to look round the rooms, searching for the cause of the noise.  Teal'c braced Lyta against him with a hand placed on her back so that she didn't slip and make a noise.  The men muttered as they went back downstairs and Lyta sighed in relief.  Teal'c didn't relax his grip though and Lyta's breath caught.

**This is not the time, ** Lyta thought before arguing with herself.  **Oh shut the hell up!  What are you thinking?… Jeez he's damn sexy… Stop it! **

Teal'c slowly lowered Lyta to the ground until she was standing on her own two feet, her hands resting on his chest.

"Right," Lyta said briskly, removing her hands and turning round.

She stepped forward into the dark passageway onto wooden floorboards, which sank ominously.

"Watch it, the floor's rotten," Lyta warned Teal'c as she braced herself against the wall.

Carefully and slowly they made their way down the passage to the next house, where they opened the next hidden door.  The pair progressed down the row of houses like this, with floor giving under them occasionally, until they reached the end of the terrace, where they were forced to leave the relative safety of the secret passage into the house.  They crept downstairs and Teal'c stealthy surveyed the street for danger.  Many men, with varying types of weapon, filled the street but fortunately they were mainly facing the other way.  Lyta risked a look before leading Teal'c over the wall in the house's garden and round the corner.  She led him through yards, back towards the main square, but many times the increasing number of people on the streets delayed them.  Both Teal'c and Lyta had agreed that neither knew whether the new people they met were hostile or not and so they had deemed it safer to remain out of sight, which was easier said than done.  They had also decided that this needed to be reported to the government officials and now had somewhere firm set in mind to go.  Lyta led Teal'c into a quiet back alley behind some houses for a break from the stress of staying hidden.

"God I'm knackered," Lyta sighed.

Teal'c patrolled the perimeter, searching for danger, despite the fact that all the houses were empty, because everybody seemed to be part of what could now officially be called a riot.  Lyta sat down on a patch of grass next to a wall, propped herself against the wall and was asleep within minutes.  Teal'c, understanding how tired she was, picked her up and broke into the nearest empty house via the back door.  He climbed the stairs and found a bed on which he gently placed Lyta before he pulled off her boots and jacket.  Teal'c covered her with a blanket and left to secure the house.  Thirty minutes later he sat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by lit candles, as he closed his eyes and began Kelnorem.

Sometime later Lyta woke but kept her eyes shut, willing herself to go back to sleep.  It was quiet, she was warm, comfortable, lying in a bed… Wait something wasn't right there.  A bed?  The last thing she remembered was sitting down outside next to a wall and why did it smell of burning wax?  Lyta opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room surrounded by lit candles.  She went to sit up when she saw Teal'c deep in meditation.

**Ah that explains it.  I must have fallen asleep and Teal'c brought me into a deserted house and… and god woman stop staring at him!  Well why the hell not? **

Lyta settled back down into the pillows to watch and wait until he was finished.

Teal'c stirred and opened his eyes to find Lyta staring at him from her position nestled in the pillows and duvet.  She smiled, meeting his gaze and they stayed like that until Lyta's imagination began to run away with her and she blushed.  Lyta sat up, pushing the bedcovers away from her, breaking the eye contact, suddenly desperate to be doing something.  Catching sight of her jacket she gratefully scooped it up to find her boots underneath.  Lyta started to pull her shoes on and out the corner of her eye she saw Teal'c stand and moved, away from her, to extinguish the candles.  Concentrating on her boots she wasn't aware of the rest of Teal'c's movements until she stood up and found him standing in front of her, very close.  Lyta's mouth went dry, not from fear but in excitement and she stood stock still, torn from running to him or running away.  She also noticed in that moment that he was in a sleeveless, tight T-shirt, which really didn't help her stay calm.   Teal'c watched her very carefully, not wanting her go where he wasn't sought, but Lyta had been giving him such strong signals for a while and to open his eyes to find her staring at him was the last straw.  He covered the gap between them in a stride and clasped Lyta's arms drawing her to him.  She tilted her head back slightly, invitingly, to observe him before Teal'c bent his head down and their lips met.  Lyta's mind vanished at the first touch of his mouth and she melted into his strong body, flinging her arms round his neck, encouraging his actions.   They stayed like this, tasting and exploring each other, lost, for sometime.

Suddenly Teal'c's walkie-talkie crackled into life, making them jump and O'Neill's voice called for Teal'c.

"Teal'c this is O'Neill.  Where the hell are you?"

Teal'c strode across the room and picked the communicator up,

"O'Neill I am with Lyta and we are approximately…" Teal'c glanced at Lyta, who held up 10 fingers.  "10 minutes from the Stargate.  We have received some unwanted attention from the local population and have been in hiding."

"OK we'll come out and pick you up," O'Neill told them, but Lyta vehemently shook her head.

"That is not wise O'Neill.  You could become targets as well," Teal'c informed him, eyes on Lyta as she suddenly held up her hands and backed out the room.  He heard her go down the stairs and out into the back garden.

"I don't think… Hold on a sec…" O'Neill broke off to talk to someone else.  "Emerdy says he can send out an armed guard to get you instead."

"That would be most welcome," Teal'c said before describing their location.

O'Neill broke contact and Teal'c went to the window to find Lyta sitting in the garden and as she was safe he let her be.  Lyta on the other hand was not safe from her heart and memories that were playing havoc with her.  Her heart was utterly content but her mind was conjuring up the past and the not so pleasant images that went with it.  She was so completely absorbed in her past that she didn't hear the men come into the alley just over the garden wall and neither was she aware when they spotted her and climbed over the wall to get to her.

"So Lyta this is where we find you and you will pay for your sins," one man said, gun trained on her.

Lyta jumped, startled into the present, before she recognised the man who had spoken.  Swallowing she stood slowly,

"Govorer, I have told you the truth only.  I killed Nroube in self defence."

The men who surrounded her were the original gang that Nroube had led and they were with him when he had died.  Lyta knew full well that they wanted her dead in the most bloody and painful way possible, but would settle for plain dead.  The man who had spoken lowered his gun and tossed it to one of his men before stepping towards her.  Lyta took a step backwards towards the house and one of the men fired a warning shot at her feet, so she stopped.

"I'm going to finish what Nroube started on that day," Govorer told her, advancing slowly.  "If you attempt to fight back my men will be forced to blow your kneecaps off and then your elbows and then… well you get the picture."

Lyta knew she could fight and kill three of the men before she was torn to pieces but seven men stood in a raged semi circle around her.

**Teal'c where are you? ** she thought desperately.

Govorer stood right in front of her now and suddenly he pushed at her roughly, sending her stumbling backwards, but she never regained her balance.  She hit the ground with him on top of her and realise she couldn't lie still and let him do this to her.  Lyta seized his wrists and pushed them away from her before she head butted him in the face.  With a burst of strength she threw him off her and rolled to the side, hand going to the knife in her boot.  A knife wouldn't do much good against bullets but it was all she had.  Lyta saw the guns being levelled at her as she leaped at Govorer and tackled him to the ground.  Expecting shots at any moment she quickly knocked the man out by ramming the hilt of the knife against his temple and hauled his body round as a shield, but instead of guns Lyta heard a zat being fired.  Glancing over her shoulder she saw Teal'c in the doorway of the house quickly dispatching the remaining men who were a little shocked because they had thought Lyta was alone.  With four men down and their leader unconscious, the remaining three didn't hang to see what would happen to them.  Teal'c lowered his zat and stepped out of the house towards Lyta, who had climbed to her feet and was now staring at the man at her feet.

"Who is he?" Teal'c asked.

"One of Nroube's old crew, Govorer," Lyta told him, shuddering.

"Are you alright?" Teal'c noticed a slight tremor running through her body.

Lyta didn't answer, so Teal'c put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, but Lyta's hair hung over her face as she was looking at the ground.  Teal'c lifted her face up, with a hand under her chin, to find tears staining her cheeks, which Lyta hastily tried to wipe away.  He stilled her hand before gently asking,

"What happened?"

Lyta lowered her eyes, ashamed.

"His gang… The women of this world aren't safe from attack by people like Nroube's gang.  Attacks happen all the time and women are forced to… to…" Lyta broke off.

"They attacked you didn't they?  Did they…" Teal'c trailed off this time, insure of how to say it.

"Succeed?  No, but they came close and they tried again just now.  That's why I had to leave before, upstairs.  I couldn't…" Lyta stopped as new tears began coursing down her face.

"I would never hurt you Lyta," Teal'c said before enfolding her in her arms, drawing her close.

She was stiff for a second before she relaxed into him and let go of her fear, trusting him, needing to trust him.  He held her for what seemed to be an eternity before she lifted her head from his chest to look at him and smiled faintly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Teal'c smiled backed and kissed her gently before turning to look at the man lying on the ground.  Govorer had his eyes open and was glaring at them, but stayed still because Teal'c's zat was within easy reach.  He couldn't keep his mouth shut though because he had heard much of what they had said and seen the kiss.

"So Lyta you think this man is any different from us?  He's worse, he'll trick you into trusting him, then break you and your heart," he snarled.

Lyta looked up at Teal'c then down at him,

"You're wrong.  There is a difference between you."

"What's that?" he snapped.

"He has a heart and you have a hole where your heart should be," Lyta said coldly.

Teal'c drew his zat and shot Govorer, knocking him out.  Lyta sighed, glad it was over, before saying,

"We should relocate.  It's not safe here."

"I agree," Teal'c nodded.  "I must retrieve our jackets from the house though."

Lyta nodded as they turned and walked into the house.  They relocated several streets away and then radioed Jack to tell him what had happened and where they were.  Teal'c also informed a government member that several leading men from the riot were lying unconscious at their previous location.  Lyta set about making a meal in their 'new' kitchen, but ended up making a mess, so Teal'c had to step in and help.  They ate, asked each other questions and thoroughly enjoyed each others company until the government team arrived to take them back to headquarters.  It was all done in a highly secretive way as so not to attract attention and they made it back safely with no mishaps.  They were escorted to the rest of SG-1 who were waiting for them before they went back through the Stargate.

The whole team was driven to the Stargate in a heavily armoured vehicle because the government thought that they could be at risk and they wanted no more upsets for the team.  As they stood waiting for the dialling to be finished Teal'c took Lyta's hand and squeezed it gently.  She smiled in return knowing that she never had to come back here and that she was going home with the man that…

Suddenly a bullet pinged off the floor at Jack's feet and they all leapt for cover, looking for the man behind the bullet.  Sam spotted him sitting on a building across the main square with a powerful rifle aimed at them and she gestured to the rest of team.  The man levelled the gun and fired, this time aiming at where Teal'c and Lyta were crouching.

"You'll never get away Lyta.  I won't let you do this," he shouted.

"God dammit!" Lyta swore.  "Govorer!  I thought he would have been in custody by now."

"Do they all know your little secret Lyta?  Shall I tell them?" Govorer taunted.

"I've had enough of this," Lyta grunted under her breath before she stood up and walked clear into the square.  "I'm right here Govorer.  Come get me or are you too much of a wimp, like Nroube, and you'll just shoot me?" 

"Ha I'm not stupid.  If I come down there your friends, and I use the term loosely, will just shoot me," Govorer waved his gun.  "I know about you two now."

Lyta frowned,

"And?"

"I can tell others about it," Govorer pointed out.

Lyta turned slightly to glance at Teal'c, who stood up and walked out to her,

"Why tell people when you can show 'em?"

Everyone could hear the clogs turn Govorer's head as he tried to figure out why his threat wasn't working, but everyone's eyes were on Lyta and Teal'c.  Lyta smiled at Teal'c who leant into her to whisper,

"There is someone creeping up on Govorer,"

Lyta nodded faintly, but pretended that he had said something else and laughed.  The man who Teal'c had mentioned was right behind the distracted Govorer now, but he hadn't noticed.  

"Hold it right there," the man pressed the gun to the back of Govorer's head.

He froze.

"Drop the gun and raise your hands slowly," the man instructed and Govorer obeyed instantly.

Govorer was arrested and taken away while Daniel dialled Earth's address.  Lyta watched Govorer walk away and she felt a calm settle over her heart, as there was nothing to stop her being happy now.  She turned to Teal'c, who noticed the smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go home now?" he asked.

"You bettcha," Lyta nodded.

Teal'c pulled her close,

"My home?"

"Where else would I want to go?" Lyta responded.

Teal'c kissed her deeply and Lyta, no longer afraid, responded with all she had.

"I knew it.  I just knew it," Jack muttered as the rest of SG-1 watched the couple.

The End.


End file.
